The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 of German Patent Application No. 100 00 541.1, filed on Jan. 8, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a sealing arrangement between two components rotating relative to one another. The first component has a cylindrical circumferential surface on its inner or outer circumference and the second component has a ring groove open to the circumferential surface. A ring-shaped carrier is displaceable in the ring groove, and is guided on the circumferential surface by a centering rod. The carrier includes a radial lip seal whose lips rest against the circumferential surface in an elastic manner, and carries an axial seal that rests against a side wall of the ring groove.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Such a sealing arrangement is known, e.g., from DE 198 09 303 A1. Due to the displaceable nature of the carrier in the ring groove and the elastic effect of the radial lip, a seal is still guaranteed even when the axes of the two components are displaced radially opposite one another or are warped and run toward one another.
The present invention provides a sealing arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset, which has a more suitable for sealing against higher oil pressures.
Accordingly, the instant invention includes an anti-twisting device for the carrier that allows a limited range of movement in all directions of the radial plane.
This anti-twisting device allows the radial sealing lips to press against the circumferential surface with greater force, whether by oil pressure or constructive measures, without the danger that the ring-shaped carrier and the ring groove will rotate relative to one another. Nonetheless, the free movement between the carrier and ring groove, as it is necessary to maintain the sealing effect in the case of components being displaced relative to one another, is substantially guaranteed.
It is favorable for the anti-twisting device to be formed by stops that jut or extend laterally from the carrier and protrude into a recess provided in the side wall of the ring groove that has a larger cross-sectional surface than the stops. This leads to a space-saving construction.
Preferably, the stops have a circular shape and protrude into circular recesses. This leads to an even range of movement in all directions of the radial plane. When the stop is resting against the side wall of the recesses, a line contact occurs that prevents interlocking or the like.
The size of the diameter conforms to the current purpose of application and the size of the diameter to be sealed. Here, it has been shown to be suitable for the diameter of the recesses to be about 2.5 to 3 times the diameter of the stops.
A preferred construction includes stops being formed by the heads of screws that are axially screwed into the carrier. Such screws can be easily introduced in assembly. They can also serve to connect the carrier to other components.
Thus, it is favorable for the screws to hold the radial sealing lips firmly on the carrier. Therefore, relative movement between the carrier and the radial sealing lips is eliminated.
Instead of or in addition to this, it can be advantageous to provide for the screws to affix one of the support ring disks supporting the radial sealing lip securely to the carrier. Such a supporting ring disk prevents the radial lip seal from being pressed out at higher pressures to be sealed.
In a further embodiment of the invention, it is ensured that the one side wall of the ring groove is formed by an anti-twisting ring disk having recesses embodied as holes that is centered on the ring disk base and is fixed on the second component by axial screws and a covering ring disk. This leads to a very simple production of the recesses. Mounting is uncomplicated as well.
Moreover, it is favorable for the radial lip of the radial lip seal to be loaded by a spring in the direction of the circumferential surface. In this manner, the pressing force of the radial lip can be increased, which is desirable in many cases and is also permissible because of the anti-twisting device claimed.
Preferably, the spring is a ring-shaped leaf spring that is U-shaped in its cross-section. This spring can adapt well to the radial lip.
It is especially preferred for the one component to include a rotationally secured axis and for the other component to include the jacket of a sag compensation roll hydraulically supported thereon. The inner chamber of the jacket of such a sag (deflection) compensation roll contains oil and must be sealed over a relatively large diameter. Furthermore, the axis sags in a vertical or horizontal direction depending on its purpose of use. Nonetheless, the seal is maintained to its full extent.
The instant invention is directed to a sealing arrangement between relatively rotatable components. The arrangement includes a first component having a cylindrical circumferential surface on one of an interior and exterior circumference, and a second component having a ring groove open toward the circumferential surface. A ring-shaped carrier is arranged to be displaceable in the ring groove, a centering rod is arranged to guide the ring-shaped carrier on the circumferential surface, and a radial lip seal is arranged to rest against the circumferential surface in an elastic manner An axial seal is arranged to rest against a side wall of the ring groove, and an anti-twisting device is coupled to the ring-shaped carrier and arranged to enable a limited range of motion in all directions of a radial plane.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, the anti-twisting device may include a ring disk with recesses and stops arranged to jut laterally from the carrier and to protrude into the recesses. The recesses may have a larger cross sectional area than that of the stops. Further, the stops and the recesses may have circular shapes. A diameter of the recesses may be about 2.5-3 times a diameter of the stops. Moreover, the stops may include heads of bolts which are axially inserted into the ring-shaped carrier. The bolts may be arranged to hold the radial lip seal against the carrier. Still further, a circular support disk can support the radial lip seal and may be fixedly coupled to the carrier via the bolts. The anti-twisting device may include an anti-twisting ring disk which includes the recesses, and the anti-twisting ring disk can be located concentrically within the ring groove. The anti-twisting device may further include a circular covering disk arranged to coupled the anti-twisting ring disk to the second component via axial screws.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, a radial lip of the radial lip seal can be loaded by a spring in a direction of the circumferential surface. The spring may include a circular plate spring having a U-shaped cross section.
According to still another feature of the invention, one of the first and the second component may have a rotationally fixed axis and the other of the first and the second component may support a jacket of a sagging compensation roll. The sagging compensation roll can be hydraulically supported on the other component.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for providing a seal between relatively rotatable components. The apparatus includes a first component having a cylindrical circumferential surface on one of an interior and exterior circumference, and a second component having a ring groove open toward the circumferential surface. A ring-shaped carrier is arranged to be displaceable in the ring groove, a radial lip seal is arranged to rest against the circumferential surface in an elastic manner, and an anti-twisting device is coupled to the ring-shaped carrier and arranged to enable a limited range of motion in all directions of a radial plane.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the anti-twist device may be coupled to the ring groove and can include an anti-twist ring disk having recesses. Stop devices may be arranged to extend from the ring-shaped carrier and into the recesses. The radial lip seal can be coupled to the ring-shaped carrier by bolts, and heads of the bolt may form the stop devices. A supporting ring disk can be arranged to support the radial lip seal, and may be located between the radial lip seal and the anti-twist ring disk. The bolt heads can extend from the supporting ring disk. The recesses may have a greater cross sectional area than the stop devices. An axial seal can be arranged between the ring groove and the ring-shaped carrier. A centering rod may be arranged to guide the ring-shaped carrier on the circumferential surface.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.